The Beauty of Being Scared
by FleurRebelle
Summary: Giving it all to Emmett and then being betrayed by him hurt Bay Kennish more than anything. She's been keeping secrets, but no secret can stay hidden for long. Especially one that comes with ten fingers and ten tiny toes.
1. Scared

******Author's Note: I found this on my computer from a long time ago. Even though it's not a full story and actually a small part of something I was toying with, it should give you something to read quickly. As always, I love you guys. Now on to the extremely short, sloppy, un-beta'd, possibly confusing, and totally lame show! **One shot for now. Could become more, but I'm so horrible at updating that I wouldn't count on it.  


***Let's pretend everything is in ASL and also speech on Bay's part ok? K. ***

* * *

Her phone buzzed off the table and onto the floor. Bay opened one eye and groaned. She was beyond exhausted. Morning sickness my ass she thought to herself. She had been puking all night long. Finally it had subsided and she fell into her bed at 12:45. Just as she was drifting off into dreamland, the phone buzzed. She decided to ignore it, but the damn thing wouldn't stop buzzing. "Fine!" she yelled as she bent over to grab it. It was Emmett.

**We need to talk.**

**Seriously Bay, come downstairs.**

**I'm not leaving until you talk to me.**

"What the hell?" Bay walked over to her window and looked out to see a very pissed looking Emmett standing in her driveway.

"You've got to be kidding me. Can this day get any worse?"

She quickly signed "I'm coming" from the window as she threw on some pajama pants and crept down the stairs, quietly shutting the door behind her. She walked up to him arms folded. The cold air swept through her thin shirt causing her to shiver.

"What are you doing here? It's like two in the morning. Are you nuts?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Bay was shocked. Her mouth hung open. She quickly attempted to recover from the shock.

"What are you talking about?".

"Are-you-pregnant?", he signed slowly mouthing the words while trying to contain his anger. Bay could tell this wasn't going to end well. She hadn't seen Emmett so on edge since the night of the basketball tournament. The memory of that event sparked a sudden anger inside of Bay. She was fully prepared to chew him out. To tell him that it was none of his business and that it's not like he cared about her or the baby anyway. She realized however that this wasn't the time for an all out fight in the middle of the driveway. Surely everyone would wake up and get involved. Emmett was deaf but she would have yelled at him anyway. She sighed and looked towards the guest house. She made a mental note to "kill Daphne later" and sighed.

"Yes, okay? I'm pregnant. Congratulations, you're a father. Happy now?" she finished throwing her hands in the air.

"Why didn't you say something?! You didn't think I had a right to know?"

"NO! I didn't think you had a right to know!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you gave up the right to know when you climbed on top of Simone and cheated on me at the basketball tournament!"

Bay was so mad she was shaking. Emmett looked like he had just been slapped. He couldn't argue with what she said. It was true. He thought about how much pain Bay must have been in these past few months. She had been all alone and heartbroken. He was mad at himself. This was all his fault.

"Damn" he said aloud while kicking a rock across the driveway. He took a deep breath.

"Bay. I am so, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you Bay. I do", he told her. Emmett tried to reach out and embrace her because her eyes were now overflowing with tears, but she cringed away from him.

"No. Don't do that. You can't just do that. Don't you understand Emmett? Sorry is not enough anymore. You can't fix this."

"I'm trying Bay. I've been here all this time. I never left you. I only stayed away because you asked me to and I thought that's what you needed. I don't want anyone else. Why can't you see that? I messed up. I was dumb. It was wrong. What else do you want from me? Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Please", he pleaded with her; his face and signing reeked of absolute desperation.

Bay shut her eyes tightly, but it did little to stop the tears from falling. "I want...I want you to make it go away. I want this whole thing to have never happened."

Emmett placed his hand on the side of her face coaxing her to open her eyes.

"Bay...I can't make it go away. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry"

"No". Her heart was guarded and she couldn't risk getting hurt anymore. She couldn't risk her child either. "You need to leave.", she said turning to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist spinning her around and kissed her roughly, pulling her close to his chest. Neither had a chance to breathe. Bay melted into him so easily that even she was surprised. How could someone break her apart and mend her all in one kiss? It was insanity. After a few moments he pulled away; his clear blue eyes burning through her.

"I'm scared", she whispered softly. He couldn't hear her words, but he understood.

"Me too", he replied. "Here's the thing. A beautiful girl once told me that it's a lot more fun being scared together than alone"...

* * *

**End Note: Don't even say it because I already know. I've totally neglected the Switch at Birth fandom for the better part of a year or more. My stories aren't anywhere near finished and I suck. I get it. Especially Collide because so many people have favorited, etc. I have something written for it, but I'm stuck on how to write the meeting between the families. Until then, I can't post my other chapters. If you have ideas, shoot them to me. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Coping

**A/N: What is this? A new chapter? Gasps. I know. It shocked me too. I was just feeling kinda inspired after the crappy episode from last night left me hanging and I wanted to test out my snarky Bay dialogue skills. I still think this story was just fine as a oneshot. Especially the ending of the last chapter. That was like my fav scene of the whole show and it was perfect. But...it can't hurt to have more right? This might not seamlessly flow with the other chapter because it's a lot more of a casual feel. So here it is. On another note, thank you guys for reading my work. It means a lot to me to know I'm not just writing for myself. I truly appreciate it.**

*** Please just assume that all deaf characters are signing unless otherwise stated and all hearing characters are doing both sign and speech ***

* * *

Bay dragged herself out of the bed and splashed cold water on her face. Her stomach was still unsettled and she was still exhausted. Her heart warmed when she thought about the previous night. With Emmett.

They had talked for a while; mostly in circles. There was more arguing and even some kissing before he'd finally left. It wasn't clear what would happen between them in the long run, but what was clear was that they were keeping the baby and they still loved each other. Bay wasn't interested in adoption or abortion after what happened with the switch. Neither was Emmett with the way his family had broken apart so dramatically, but he would have gone along with anything Bay wanted. It was her choice. In many ways, they both needed this. Maybe the baby would save them. They both agreed to take things slow.

Bay trudged into the kitchen like a zombie. Her hair was all over the place instead of perfectly curled as usual. Thank god it was summer vacation.

"Good morning!" Daphne said cheerfully. Bay groaned and slid onto one of the kitchen stools.

"I don't know if I would call it 'good', but you are right about the morning part."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not at all." Daphne gave her a sympathetic look while holding out a plate in front of her. "Blueberry waffles?!"

"No thanks.", Bay said turning slightly green and pushing the plate from her face. "Where are J and K?"

"I think they went to a brunch or something like that with the... Millers?"

Bay nodded in understanding. The Millers were old family friends.

"What are your plans for today?" Daphne added trying to lift the mood a little.

"Nothing really.", she said shrugging. "I might do some painting, wash my car, finalize my plans on how I'm going to kill you. The usual. Don't worry though. You still have time to plan an escape. I won't be in the murdering business for at least six months until the baby is born.", she casually remarked.

Daphne grimaced. "I'm sorry. I really am. I had to tell him. He's my best friend. You know I suck at keeping secrets."

"Obviously.", Bay said dryly. "It's not really your fault. I shouldn't have asked you to lie for me. He was going to find out sooner or later. Although...I could have used a heads up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I would have liked to know that there would be an angry redhead standing in the driveway yelling at me at two in the morning."

Daphne looked shocked. "He came over already? I thought he just texted you or something. I told him to let you come to him on your own time."

"He was like scary mad when I saw him. I thought his head was going to explode. Did you honestly think that Emmett was going to sit back and wait for me to come to him?"

"Not. Really.", Daphne signed slowly. "But it sounded good." Both girls smiled at each other.

"What sounds good?", Toby said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh umm, I made blueberry waffles.", Daphne said with a quick save gesturing to the spread of food in front of her.

"That does sound good. I'm glad we kept you around. Best little sister ever." Toby said in a sing-song voice while piling a plate with waffles and simultaneously balancing a glass of orange juice.

"Oh that's nice. What about me?" Bay said pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry. I meant, the best little sister that can cook. You're the other best little sister."

"Hey, I can cook too...a little."

"Yeah if by cook you mean pouring cereal and microwaving burritos."

Toby barely had time to dodge the smack to the head coming his way.

* * *

It was later that afternoon and Bay and Emmett were cuddled on the rug in Bay's studio. She had missed everything about him. Even the way he smelled. She buried her head into his shoulder before he lifted her chin to sign to her.

"Have you thought about names?"

Bay scooted to the side so he could see her hands. "Not really. I think I'm still getting used to the fact that there's an actual human being in my body. And the way I've been throwing up is like a scene from Alien or something on the science fiction channel."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

Bay's eyes grew wide. "You're pregnant too?", she said jokingly.

Emmett laughed silently. "No. But if I was that would definitely be something off of the sci-fi network. I mean about us being parents. I'm not used to it either. I was thinking Axel Rose Bledsoe. That's a total badass name right?"

"Axel Rose? Like the musician? That's your name for our son?" she asked in disbelief.

Emmett shook his head. "No, that's the name for our daughter. I always wanted a little girl."

"Aww, really? Me too."

They looked at each other in shy silence. Emmett blushed and looked away. Bay Kennish always made his heart skip far too many beats.

"I was also thinking either Diesel or Slade for a boy.", he signed with one hand, the other hand playing with the toe of his boot before looking up and seeing Bay's face of unmasked horror. Note to self: Don't let Emmett name the baby.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Maybe we should talk names later.", she said laughing. "And I think you meant to say Kennish anyway."

Emmett frowned. "Why Kennish?"

"Well it's not like we're getting married or anything. Even Daphne's last name is Vasquez, not Sorrento."

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

"That's not what I meant. But we're not exactly in a great place right now. With the whole Simone thing and a baby, now isn't the time to be thinking about marriage."

Emmett looked devastated. He knew he shouldn't have assumed that they could fix everything in one night, but he wanted to get past this. Bay and the baby were his life. Yes, they were young, but he wanted to marry her more than anything.

"Emmett..", she started when she saw his face, but he interrupted her.

"It's okay. I get it." He looked at his phone. "I kinda have to go.", he signed apologetically.

"Okay", Bay said quietly. This was already going wrong. Sometimes Bay wished she knew when to stop talking.

He helped her up from the floor and they walked to his bike.

She grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, are you mad?"

"At you? Never.", he signed and kissed her softly. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

He smiled at her before pulling on his helmet and driving off.

* * *

**End Note: I know this is a family friendly show and there are lots of underage readers. I mean like under 16. Sooo, how would you guys feel about a lemon? Meaning sex scene. I want to write their first time in a flashback, but some people are averse to sex scenes. Tell me what you think.**

**Next Chapter: Flashbacks. The family finds out. And maybe some sex... :)**


End file.
